1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates harness buckles and, more particularly, to an adjustable position harness buckle system for backpack apparatus to permit infinitely adjustable positioning of a buckle along a path lateral to the direction of force which results when the buckle is placed in tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of the present invention utilizes buckles at the ends of straps which can be adjustably positioned with respect to the ends of the straps so that when the interconnecting portions of the buckle are engaged, the straps exert tension on the two parts to which the buckle portions are respectively secured to hold those parts in position with respect to each other.
In the prior art devices, the ends of the straps cannot be moved laterally or perpendicular to the direction of tension in the straps unless the buckle is disconnected and physically moved laterally and reattached to a receptive connection at a position displaced from the prior attachment position. The buckle can only be moved to predetermined alternate positions which provide a receptive connection. There has long been a need in the backpacking and skin diving industries for an adjustable position harness system which permits lateral movement with respect to the direction of tension in a strap. The present invention accomplishes this result, but more importantly it permits infinite adjustment of the positioning of the buckle attachment position along a predetermined path.